The Cooper's Keeper
by NinjaxSketcheartx
Summary: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Family, Suspense, Humor; I promise, this story will have it all. Follow Sly's kids, Sornion and Sornius, in this mind-blowing quest where they will band with friends and travel the world to find their missing parents. Starts off with Sornion; a young half-bred with the intent of reuniting her family. Only problem is, Sornius doesn't feel the same way.
1. I Say Good-Bye To My Family

_My heart ached with such pain that I had to steady myself against the door frame._

_My daughter, Sornion, played innocently with her new toys. The little raccoon had a profound interest with stuffed animals and she was always seen carrying one in her little arms, even when she was at school. When she was five, I remembered how she bawled her eyes out when some bully in her class stole her black cat, which she named Mr. Mew. Why the teacher hadn't done anything, I had no idea._

_A heavy sigh passed my lips. That had been the first day I had taught Sornion to steal. She successfully retrieved Mr. Mew when the bully—what was her name? Nancy?—Nancy went to the bathroom. Sornion explained how she stuffed Mr. Mew into her brother, Sornius' backpack though it took some convincing on her part for Sornius to comply. The bully had come back and rummaged in Sornion's bag only to find her school supplies. Nancy didn't bother looking in Sornius' bag because she had a crush on my son, something I found very amusing._

_So, did Sornion like the fact of being a kleptomaniac? No. She loved it. She was going to have to learn of her heritage sometime, right? And at the time I thought why not?_

_Did Carmelita approve of this? Well, let's just say that she hasn't figured it out. When she does, and I'll probably have to confess or get caught, most likely the latter, I hope she'll understand. God knows how she'll react and if I'll survive the outcome._

_Yes, Carm is aware of my fake amnesia. Though when I confessed to her, the first thing she did was throw me in jail. But that's history. After several hard decisions, she broke me out (the legal way, mind you), but she made me swear on my life that I would never teach our kids about my thieving background. We both left our previous lifestyles; she worked in a fancy restaurant and I worked alongside her as a waiter–not the best career choice but the payment was enough to last a three month's bill._

_I broke it, obviously, and I feel terrible that I went back on my promise._

_But for now, I was going to give Sornion her last training exercise. And tonight didn't matter if Carm found out but I was glad that I prepared Sornion for the upcoming trials she was going to face. Even if I had done so inadvertently._

_My daughter didn't notice my presence though all she had to do was turn her head or even look in the corner of her eye. But I waited for a few minutes._

_Sornion played on the floor, humming the lullaby Carmelita always sang to her every night. Her stuff toys were set up parallel in a horizontal line, five on each side._

_Carm really went all out on spoiling our kids with gifts. She went as far as to create a mini Sornion. Of course, it was my idea but I doubted Carm would be able to sew an animal, let alone how to stitch up a hole in a shirt (long story) but she proved me wrong. Our daughter was jumping with joy when she received it and she couldn't stop thanking Carm with hugs and kisses. Who could blame her? Especially since our deadline was tomorrow._

_**You have one month.** That was all the note said. The writer, whoever it was, was careful not to leave any fingerprints and he/she went so far as to type it instead of write it with a pen. The bastard was clever. But soon I was going to find out who this Killer was._

_My wife and my two kids; my family. They meant the world to me. Now I was going to watch as some stranger tear us apart. It broke my heart even more as I acknowledged the fact that I was even cooperating. Running away didn't help. Killer was everywhere. I could no longer put on a disguise and walk away just like that._

_I wasn't alone, though. Killer cornered my team and he/she was planning to rally us into God knows where. The good thing? We were all in it together._

_That thought didn't make it easier. My own kids were going to have to live a life of torment knowing that their parents weren't there to guide them. They'd have to grow up so quickly that I could see why Carmelita had spent all her money on buying them toys. I just hoped that their faith would hold out until they were ready to face their destiny._

_I checked my G-Shock watch and saw that it was thirty minutes before midnight._

_"Sweetie?" I said._

_Upon hearing my voice, Sornion jumped and glanced up. She was the spitting image of, well, me with a black mask that surrounded her goldish-brown eyes and gray fur. However, her tail was styled after Carm's and she had the same ears as her mother. A cute smile graced the features of the female raccoon, as she forgot the toys that she was playing with and rushed to my open arms._

_"Daddy, can I stay up til midnight?" Sornion pleaded, her eyes sparkling. "I wanna play with my new toys. And it's my birthday. Please, daddy? Please?"_

_I couldn't supress the smile that threatened to show but Sornion couldn't detect the sadness behind it. I knelt down to her eye level. My expression was not at all jolly to say in the least._

_"Of course, sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you something."_

_The eyes of the little raccoon widened in delight. "Ooh! What is it? Is it a secret?"_

_I chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "Not exactly."_

_What I did next, completely confused the small raccoon as I tenderly grabbed her slender shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. Sornion's lips curled into a firm line, and she perceived that what I was going to inform her was crucial._

_"Sornion," I said, my voice quivering. "I just want you to know that I love you. I always will."_

_"And I love you, too, daddy!" Sornion responded cheerfully. Her sanguine smile returned, as she attempted to hug me again but I stopped her._

_"Wait, just listen to me. Okay, sweetie?" I asked. My eyebrows pulled in and my heart thundered like a thousand beating drums. Sornion nodded before I continued. "No matter what happens, just know that your mother and I will always love you."_

_My daughter was bewildered as she blinked with a blank expression. "No matter what happens," I said. "just keep in mind that I will always love you. Never forget that."_

_I then proceeded to hug my daughter who was too shocked and astonished to return the favor. My large body wrapped Sornion's petite form, as I breathed in her peach sweet scent. The light that snaked its way inside the room through the windows, beamed heavenly on my face. The moonlight mocked me, almost as if it was telling me that my time was up._

_Sornion was probably feeling like an adult, having to comfort and assure the child that everything was going to be okay. I could tell she felt silly, and if not for the serious situation she was in, she would have laughed. We stayed like that for a few minutes but it felt like forever had ticked by._

_Sornion broke the silence by asking, "Daddy, will we always be together?"_

_I choked. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. I took deep breaths, my heart growing heavier as I stared at Sornion. "Of course, we will. I will always be with you," I raised my right paw and pointed to her chest, where her heart was, "Right here."_

_Sornion tilted her head, obviously not understanding what that meant._

_After that, I feigned a smile and acted like the conversation never happened._

_"Hey, how's about I give you another lesson?"_

_Sornion immediately brightened up. I wondered how her smile could grow any larger._

_"We better be quick, though," I said. "Before your mother catches us."_

_"Okay!"_

_Sornion was already at the window, eagerly opening it. She bounced up and down, waiting for me to lead._

_"Let's go, my little devil."_

_She giggled at the pet name that I always used on her, and followed me out the window._

_When midnight came around, I carried an already sleeping Sornion on my back and headed home. I crawled in through her second story window and tucked her in bed. I kissed her forehead before placing something on her night stand as I said my final good-byes._

_That very night was the last time Sornion Cooper had seen her parents._

**The Cooper's Keeper**

**By NinjaxSketcheartx**

Expectation is the root of all heartache.

This little fact that I've been facing with my whole life will become the pain and misery I'd soon face in a couple of months. Now that I just turned eighteen, I'm just about ready to face anything.

Ten years ago was a morning of mourning. Sornius and I woke up on one summer day to find that our parents were gone. Vanished, disappeared, with no trace of them ever existing except for the now empty house that stood in Paris, France. The both of us were cartered off to this orphange where we eventually ran away with our new friends due to the reputation of that orphanage.

Having to spend ten years knowing that your parents went mysteriously missing while taking care of a stubborn and ill-tempered twin brother was excruciating, stressful, frustrating; I could go on and on about this. It wasn't all bad, I tried to look on the bright side and stay strong for my little brother. It definitely wasn't the jolliest childhood anyone would want, but I made the best of it. My friends—Leyla, Victoria, Eric, Landon, Alia and Laron—were the closest thing to a family that I could possibly have besides, well, Sornius and my parents.

Being the ultimate master thief, my dad secretly taught me the moves to the Cooper techniques seeing how I had potential. And thanks to him, I played a big part in keeping my friends and I alive just by stealing.

My dad had left us a large amount of money before he left. I found this out when my dad mentioned it in the letter he had left at my night stand. Of course, we were too young to even take money out of a bank and I certainly wasn't planning to start such a bold heist when I was only eight. So, I had to fend by the wads of cash that dad left in a separate envelope.

One of the only things I managed to keep as a memento was my dad's belt and my mom's earring. How great is that? Pitifully, the Cooper cane and the Thievius Raccoonus also went missing.

But knowing that you haven't seen your parents in a full decade with no evidence as to where they were was actually easy to handle.

Of course, you'd need to be in my shoes if you were to comprehend with that. Dad always taught me that patience was the key to everything, and to look at all the possibilities in life. Scientists seemed to question Fate and how it worked, whether life depended on chance and possibilities. I, for one, always believed in my destiny. That I was destined to reunite my family one day.

After all, I control my own fate.

And tonight, I'm making history. Whether my dad is dead or not, I will make him proud.

—Sornion Cooper

* * *

**You have no idea how much I've wanted to post this. In actuality, this was my first fanfiction but I've never posted it. Mostly because I needed to perfect it. **_  
_

**Anywho, I've decided that in the end of every chapter I'm gonna leave one question and you guys will need to guess. It's not hard and it may or may not involve Sly Cooper. But don't worry, you have internet. The prize is that you and your story gets a shoutout. Of course, you need to guess it right and did I mention that you have to be the first one, as well?**

**Now, there is a William Shakespeare quote. Can you find it? **

**Drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Regular Morning, Sort Of

**A/N: School is such a pain? Anyone else agree? I'm terribly sorry for the delay but I have so much to do with so little time.**

**Yay! My first reviewer gets the right answer! Let's all give a round of applause for BananaB0mb! Check out his/her story, A Game of Cops and Robbers. BananaBOmb's other stories also look interesting. I may even read them myself (hint, hint).**

**To BananaB0mb: Don't blame your lack of sleep, I didn't mention that Carmelita knew about Sly's amnesia. But she is aware of Sly's fake amnesia and she chose to stay with him. However, she won't tolerate for Sly to teach their kids. Sly being Sly, he did the exact opposite. He just didn't tell Carm about it. I went back and fixed that so if your confused just go back to the first chapter.**

**The twins relationship will be explored. I assure you that.**

**I hope you find this chapter and the next one as well, quite entertaining. I plan to add a little humor but I don't know if anyone else will find it funny.**

**To Stu Braxton: I'm so glad you favorited and followed. My heart bursted with happiness but then again that's what happens to me with every review. I hope you enjoy reading the next following chapters.**

**To ForeverFreelancer: I'm glad you enjoyed it and from the positive reviews, I'd say it wasn't so bad either.**

**Now, the two have similar names because they're twins but they don't look the same or act the same. So I really wanted to see the effect it would have. But the real reason is because I wanted them to have memorable names. I plan to make all my characters memorable.**

**Anyway, Sornion (or sornione) means sly in Italian. Sornius (or sournois) means sly in French. I just changed it a bit and I'm pretty sure their names aren't pronounced the same way on Google Translate. Anyway, it's like calling them sly!**

**At first, I wasn't planning to write first person for Sly but in the end I decided to. Sornion and Sly have a strong father/daughter relationship and that's what will drive Sornion to look for them.**

**The next few chapters, including this one will have a much lighter feeling to it. I just hope I don't bore my readers before Sornion makes her debut as a thief.**

**READ THIS! Sly Cooper and friends will no longer appear in the story… for now. Maybe in a flashback and in past tense but that's it! It's all OC from here on out.**

**Now, I've blabbered enough. Enjoy!**

_Chapter II: A Regular Morning, Sort Of_

**S**

**O**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**O**

**N**

"Miss, are you lost?"

"No, I'm fine," I responded.

The wolf narrowed his eyes at me. If I had to guess, I'd say he was a college student. He was tall, slightly muscular with a thick coat of reddish brown fur and greenish-brown eyes that were so deep I almost got lost in them. The sleeves of his light yellow dress shirt were rolled up with the first button of his shirt undone. To finish off his ruggedly handsome appearance was black dress pants and black leather shoes.

Behind his brown vest, I could tell there was a holster just barely poking out. It didn't take a genius to figure out the wolf standing in front of me was a cop. The temperature dropped down and I could sense the furs on the back of my neck standing up. My heart hammered so loud in my ears that I almost couldn't hear what he said next.

"It's past your curfew, would it be alright if I escorted you?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks. My house isn't that far," I managed to say.

I waved him goodbye and was about to walk past him, hoping that after today I will never encounter this cop again, before...

"You're Sornion. Sornion Cooper, right?"

I stopped walking. I didn't know what to expect. Didn't know what to say but I did know one thing.

I glared at him. "Yeah. Is that a problem, officer?"

Everyone who knew who I was, looked at me with vigilance and cautiousness, like they were afraid I might rob a bank if they didn't keep an eye on me. It was bad enough that I was under surveillance, not that I couldn't shake em' off, but every past cop I'd met, always gave me that look.

And frankly, I was getting tired of it.

"No," he said. "It's just that you look a lot like your dad."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

His face fell at my tone. "Miss, I mean no disrespect but in my opinion I think your father was a great man."

That was the first time someone outside my friends has ever told me that. In fact, I found this funny especially coming from a cop. I'm sure Mom never thought of Dad like that when he ran with the Gang.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"It's just that, here you are, a cop, thinking that my dad, former international wanted thief, is a great man. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"Well, your father chose to be a cop, and gave up his life of crime. That's a huge sacrifice. I read from his profile that he was close to his members," he said. I was good at detecting lies and the man in front of me meant every word he said.

I looked at him to see that he was sincere. His opinion wasn't based on his perspective from a cop. It was just his own personal opinion.

Without thinking, I said, "I miss him."

The wolf stepped closer, placing his paw on my shoulder and squeezed it. I flinched and took a cautious step back like a wounded animal. The gesture was comforting but I wasn't going to let some stranger touch me, even if he did compliment my dad.

He apologized for his sudden urge to soothe me. He looked at his watch, and informed me that it was getting late. Just before he turned, I stopped him before he could walk away.

"You're not gonna tell me your name, officer?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. I gave him my most charming smile and crossed my arms. "I hope you don't do that to every lovely lady you meet. A bit rude, don't you think?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Miss Cooper," he gave me a genuine smile and held out his hand. "Sergeant—"

* * *

A sliver of sunlight poured into the bedroom from the curtained window. Two bunkbeds and several cabinets and dressers occupied the dark bedroom. The beds were neatly made except for one where I was still sleeping. My bed was under Leyla's so my hand that was poking out dragged on the carpet. I flinched and moaned upon the ray of sunlight that beamed on my face and covered myself deeper into my blankets. The morning was something raccoons definitely weren't fond of.

Why was it that whenever I tried to think of that encounter, I always forgot that officer's name?

Oh, the reason was pretty clear actually, I thought, having the sudden urge to kick myself. That night, when I was breaking into a luxurious penthouse, there was two burly bodyguards and they had cornered me. I was grasping for an escape, a distraction, anything. I was completely defenseless and I certainly had little experience in hand-to-hand combat. Desperation gave me the will to jump out the window… and fall fifteen stories down.

I didn't have Dad's paraglider (I still don't) and my fall was cushioned because I was lucky enough to jump out the window that was near the woods. The pine trees had helped soften my fall but my memory of that night was like a jumbled mess of puzzle pieces.

For one, I couldn't remember what motivated me to go steal from some rich person's penthouse. I knew that it was necessary but I still haven't figured out why. And whenever I sat still, I could recall everything about falling. The glass cutting my cheeks, the wind rushing at my face, the ground getting closer…

Back to the point, that benign officer was a real gentleman. If only I knew his name…

Oh well. It's a good thing I never forgot a face.

I sighed underneath my bed sheets. My ear that was uncovered perked up, hearing something from the wooden door that was left ajar. A familiar scent wafted in the air and I immediately tossed the covers aside. I practically jumped out of bed, and almost hit my head as I did my daily exercises. When I was done stretching, I dashed out the door, not bothering to be light on my feet and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Your up and early, today."

Standing in front of the stove was a beautiful white bunny. Her untainted fur shined, as she wore a denim skirt and a purple blouse with an apron tied around her tiny waist. Her ears were up, expecting my arrival and her long legs were hidden behind the black counter. She cooked with her back to me, but I could tell she was smiling.

"Morning Victoria," I greeted smoothly. I seated myself on the stool, placing my elbows on the cool counter. My mouth watered as I stared longingly at the food that was being prepared.

Victoria was so gentle, it was hard to get mad at her. She looked at people with concern, joy, sometimes curiosity or amusement but never anger or hatred. She had an aura that relaxed tensions and a voice as soft as a pillow. She was a year younger than me but she acted more mature, and she was more organized. And her cooking is something you do not want to miss out on.

Not only that but she's drop dead gorgeous. Vic didn't need to wear any makeup or put on some fancy dress just to prove it. She didn't even try. She just was.

"So," I drawled. "Are you gonna tell Sornius—"

"About your plans for this evening?" Vic finished. She glanced over her shoulder to raise her eyebrows at me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "You know how he gets. And I think it would be… _safer_ if someone suitable like you can tell him. After all, he hasn't beaten you to a pulp."

"And he hasn't hurt you, either," Vic said. She turned around to face me, her smile replaced by a worried frown. "Or any of us for that matter."

"I know, but I don't want to tell him about the heist before or after," I protested.

"I didn't say no," she said carefully. "I understand why your doing this. Your afraid he might stop you," she paused. "And you don't want to just tell him straightout once you come home tonight." Sheepishly, I rub the back of my neck. Why was I so easy to read?

Vic's smile returns. "Assuming you don't end up behind bars, that is."

I scoffed at her. "I've got Eric, Landon, and Leyla with me. Besides, have a little faith, Vic."

She laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"Maybe I should get Alia to tell him," I joke.

"Don't you find it funny that my little sister knows about your heist but he doesn't?" Vic asked.

"Alia found out accidentally," I said. "Besides, promise a six year old some candy and they're bound to do whatever you say."

Vic chuckled and returned to cooking. In the corner of my eye, I spotted something move but I chose to ignore it, already knowing who it was.

"What's this?" The newcomer asked. A tall and burly crocodile ducked in through the doorway. He only wore cargo shorts and black, sturdy combat boots. If he turned around, there was a jagged scar running from his lower back to his tail. And on top of that, he was shirtless where he revealed his ripped arms and his packed abs. Show off.

This fellow here is Landon. He's the big brother of the family because he's the oldest aside from Laron. He's always trying to show off and occasionally failing at every attempt. A great fighter; and I'm not just saying that. You do not want to get in a fight with this guy.

When I first met him, he looked scary but hey, I was a kid at the time. He's actually quite friendly and he can make just about anyone laugh.

If it weren't for him, Victoria and Alia would have never joined our little family.

Once upon a time, there was just the five of us. And by that I mean, Landon, my brother Sornius, Eric, Laron and me. Before we went to the orphanage, Sornius and I already knew the history behind it. The owner would give away the orphans to military school if they weren't adopted within a month or if they were too much trouble. The military school didn't accept females and even though Sornius said being in the army didn't sound like a bad idea, I couldn't stand the thought of losing my only brother and my new friends. So, the five of us left and ended up finding an abandoned two story house just by the edge of the woods.

At the time, our guardian was a bulldog named Alexis. Right now, he's Landon's boss as a mechanic in this small workshop in downtown. But, like Laron, Alexis comes by every once in a while and checks up on us.

Landon found Victoria and Alia on the streets of Paris and invited them to our sanctuary. We've been doing more than great so far. Ten years and look where it's got us.

Landon smirks at me, then glances at the clock. "Little Sornion is up at what? 7:13? Must be a new record."

7:13? I wrote my first journal entry around 2 am. I guess I'm gonna be sleeping in class today. I don't know if I can, though. What with all the excitement building up inside me about tonight.

"Well, of course she's up today," Vic says. She flashes a smile in Landon's direction. "Do you know what's today?"

"Of course!" he replies with a toothy grin. Then he starts singing, _"'It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!'"_ I roll my eyes at his attempt to make us laugh. Vic just smiles politely and continues to cook.

"I smell eggs."

I swivel in my chair to see my twin brother walk in. Well, he's not exactly my identical twin because he's a more of a fox and I represent a raccoon. But I like to think of Sornius as my little brother because I was the first one to come out, according to what I've been told.

Just so there's no confusion, Sornius inherited mom's looks; her fur color and dark blue hair but he has dad's ears, and a ringtail. So, that makes me his complete opposite.

Sornius yawns, still wearing sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. He sits next to me and places his chin on the counter. His ruffled hair spikes up at the top in that bedhead kind of way though he never fixes it. I take note of his sleepy eyes and the fact that his ears were down. Usually it's me whose suppose to be tired and sleepy while Nius wakes up around the same time Victoria does.

"Good morning, Sornius," Victoria said happily.

Sornius shifts in his seat, his cheeks turning slightly red. Landon's smirk grows wider upon seeing his reaction.

"Morning V," my brother replied.

I snorted upon reveling in my brother's shy behavior. He sends me an icy glare but I ignore him.

How should I put this? Sornius has…problems. Problems which he often resorted to solve with his fists. Do I like it? You bet I don't.

Ever since Mom and Dad disappeared, he's been very different from the cute little boy that used to hid behind his mom. Now, he was a ticking time bomb that went off if he wasn't handled carefully. He started getting in fights when he was ten and it continued through high school. Its thanks to Leyla, that he was able to control his anger. But its also her fault, that there was a lot of blood on my brother's hand. Seems like martial arts has both the good and bad effects on him.

Thankfully, people learned not to get in his way. I remembered how he almost hit Landon but being the fight expert, Landon dodged his blow. Now, Sornius is smart enough to punch the wall or kick a tree whenever he's moody.

But he wouldn't dare hurt any of us. Us meaning, the orphans.

And when he said he needed time alone; he really needed time alone. It was a good way for him to blow off some steam.

"I didn't see Eric. Did he leave?" Landon asked, toying with the silverware. "I need to ask him about something."

"Long time."

I didn't hear Leyla come in but her dark figure materialized by the doorway. Her pierced ears poked out on top of her hood, and her jet black hair covered one side of her face. She wore her usual black, belted leather jeans, black hoodie and matching black boots. The only thing that wasn't black was the six white tiger stripes that ran across her collarbone.

Being a British Bombay cat, the white walls made her look like a huge black dot splattered against a blank canvas. I would have mistaken her for a statue if it weren't for her glowing green eyes.

Four years ago, I found Leyla on the streets and invited her to our orphanage. She didn't talk much about her family because whenever the topic would be brought up, her face would darken. So, I assumed that she didn't like talking about them... except her dad.

The stories that Leyla told me about her dad, the _Badass Brigadier General_, was spoken with so much emotion that I didn't press on for more details. When your friends with a girl whose father is in the military, you learn to keep some things to yourself.

But I don't know why she ran away. It was obvious that Leyla loved her dad more than she would admit. So why she ran away was a real head scratcher. No one pressured her into telling though.

She was definitely something. She loved to play pranks and she always seemed to make them memorable. Sometimes she'd get away with it and other times she wasn't so lucky. I wouldn't call her special though unless you want that to be the last thing you'll ever do.

The thing is, Leyla is dyslexic so we try to avoid using that word. In fact, I think Leyla hates it. Although, Eric frequently uses it on her.

Leyla regarded us with a nod, her dark hair swaying at the motion. "I convinced Eric to take Alia to school."

Sornius frowned. "Wasn't it your duty to take her today?"

Leyla snorted and responded in her thick English accent. "He was already awake so..." she shrugged and let the sentence hang.

"You make it sound like you have something better to do," Landon challenged, a smirk spreading on his face.

Leyla narrowed her eyes. "Yep, and it involves me and that couch," The feline pointed both her index fingers at the living room sofa before heading over. She was already fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

"It doesn't matter who takes her," V says. "As long as my little sister doesn't walk alone. God forbid that." The bunny turned around with three plates filled with bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes. She giggled at the way the three of us are eyeing the food and the fact that all our stomachs growled upon seeing breakfast.

"Enjoy!"

* * *

As always Sornius and I was the first ones to finish breakfast, while Landon was still devouring his second plate and Vic was still making him more. Sornius went to take a shower while I went to the living room. I noticed that Leyla was still fast asleep on the couch. If someone didn't wake her up then there was a chance she was never getting off of it. And technically, she sleeps like the dead.

I was on the verge of waking her up until the phone rang. My feline friend groaned and shifted, making the couch creak.

"Somebody get the phone!" she yelled.

I took a deep breathe before picking up the receiver. I mumbled a greeting just as the person on the other end practically shatters my eardrums.

"Bonjour, Sornion!" A heavy and not to mention muffled French accent said, "Happy Birthday! How are things holdin' up in ze orphanage?"

Holding the phone away from my ear, I respond, " It's great, Laron. How are things with you?"

Laron is an iguana who moved out of our orphanage once he turned eighteen. He ended up getting a lot of his dad's savings as well as a fancy nightclub that he now resides in. It was a good two years because we all depended on his money, whether it was necessary or for our own pleasures. But even with all his money he couldn't solve the mysteries of my parents unexpected misfortune.

"It's all good! Hey, how's about you an' me catch a chick-flick tonight?" Laron asked, "We can sit in ze back, do a little—"

My laugh interrupted whatever he was going to say. I shoulder the phone and lean against the wall. "I think I'll pass. Besides, did you forget about our plans for the heist tonight?"

"Ugh! Do not remind me!" He sighed. Obviously enjoying the banter, he said, "But yes, I do remember. I have it marked on me calendar. Do you want to see? Y'know, when you get to spend a special night with ze Laron! We shall celebrate your eighteenth birthday!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear again. I roll my eyes before saying, "No thanks. Besides, my birthday was yesterday. And your already doing enough by playing a part of our heist."

Another sigh. "Eh, but still. Hey, can you hand ze phone to miss chit-chat cat?"

"Sure," I walk over to where Leyla was still laying down. Even though her eyes were closed, I knew she was awake. She gestured for me to hold it to her ear but instead, I put the phone on speaker and leave it on the handrest.

"Hey Leyla, wuz good?" Laron asks.

Leyla's voice was monotone. "Nothing."

"Zat's good to hear. Now, about zat bomb."

**A/N: I don't know what a French accent sounds like but I watched some videos and I tried to make this story stand out.**

**Pop Quiz! What's the color of my underwear?**

**Okay, okay here's the real deal. Who does Laron (not Landon; do not get confused) most likely resemble in the Sly Cooper series? By that, I mean which character, someone that was made by Sucker Punch, resemble Laron's character? And what role do you think he will play? Alright the last question doesn't really apply, that's your opinion but get the first one right and you get the prize!**

**That's right! You get a free virtual hug from me! Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
